Solo yo tengo derecho
by Nitsudani
Summary: A Bakugou no le agradaba que los demás llamaran a Midoriya por el sobrenombre que él le dio. Solo él tenía derecho de llamarlo "Deku" [BakugouxMidoriya] [One-shot]


_Bien, este es mi pequeño aporte para este Fandom. Realmente la trama de este anime me atrapó, Deku es una cosita Kawaii, Todoroki demasiado sensual, y Bakugou…Bueno él es demasiado prepotente, igual lo amo, más bien es amor-odio. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

 _Disclaimer: My hero academia_ (Boku no hero academia) es propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo lo he tomado prestado para satisfacer mis fantasías BL (Yaoi).

 _Advertencias_ _:_ _Espoiler del capítulo 45 del manga._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Bakugou estaba más enojado que nunca. Todos habían elegido el nombre por el cual serian conocidos como héroes; pero a él no le agradó la idea de Midoriya, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensado al elegir el sobrenombre que él le puso?, y además decir que alguien más cambió el significado del sobrenombre. Antes no le gustaba ser llamado "DEKU" ¿Entonces porque ahora desea ser llamado así?, le parecía patético que ahora le gustara ser llamado así, solo porque Uraraka había mencionado que ese nombre sonaba genial. Ahora cada vez que ella lo llamaba así, él se mostraba feliz.

Suficiente tenía con aguantar que Uraraka lo llamara "Deku", aparte porque la zorra siempre utilizaba el sufijo "Kun", tener que escuchar "Deku-kun" con esa maldita voz chillona, lo sacaba de quicio, había momentos en que quería taparle la maldita boca para que jamás volviera a abrirla. Además ¿Quién se creía que era?, apenas conocía a Midoriya, ¿Por qué tantas confiancitas?, ella no tenía derecho de llamar a Midoriya por su apodo, nadie podía hacerlo, solo él tenía el derecho, él fue el que le dio ese apodo, así que solo él podía llamarlo así.

Las clases habían terminado, por lo que los jóvenes estudiantes regresaban a casa.

Midoriya caminaba junto a Uraraka y Iida, los tres conversaban sobre los nombres de héroes que habían elegido. El peliverde se mostraba sonrojado al tener a Uraraka tan cerca de él, no lo podía evitar, después de todo su vida de en su anterior escuela no había ido tan bien debido a que lo menospreciaban por no tener poderes, eso y que Bakugou le hizo la vida miserable; por lo que ahora disfrutaba de la compañía de Uraraka e Iida.

Todo iba bien hasta que alguien decidió interrumpir tan agradable ambiente.

—Oí, maldito nerd, necesito hablar contigo—dijo con su característico ceño fruncido. Midoriya se puso tembloroso ante la presencia del chico. Bakugou había traumado al pequeño, y era normal que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera cada vez que este se le acercara.

Al principio Midoriya se rehusó a hablar con él; pero como Bakugou no estaba con ánimos para escuchar las excusas del peliverde, lo sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca y se lo llevó a la fuerza. Tanto Iida y Uraraka quedaron perplejos ante la acción del chico explosivo. Bakugou se alejó lo suficiente para ambos no escucharan lo que tenía que decirle a Midoriya.

— ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando al elegir ese nombre?—Bakugou estrelló a Midoriya contra la pared. No era tan tonto como que todos escucharan lo que diría, así que llevó a Midoriya atrás de la academia, ahí nadie los vería—ese nombre te fue dado por mí—lo agarró la camisa y lo volvió a estrellar contra la pared. Estaba demasiado enojado.

—Para ti "Deku" significaba aquella persona que era incapaz de hacer algo, dicho de otra manera para ti soy un "inútil"—trataba de soltarse del agarre; pero Bakugou cada vez más lo sujetaba más fuerte, así que se le dificultaba hablar.

— ¡¿Entonces porque ahora deseas ser llamado así?!—exclamó más enojado.

—Ya lo dije antes, es gracias a que Uraraka-san cambió el significado para mi… ¡Ahora soy Deku cuya vibra es nunca rendirse!—Bakugou se sorprendió ante su determinación, estaba sin habla y aflojó el agarre.

Bakugou mordió su labio inferior para tratar de contener la rabia que lo consumía en esos momentos. De pronto comenzó a reír cual psicópata que era, asustando así al pequeño. Lentamente se acercó a él hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara. Midoriya comenzaba a asustarse aún más, desconocía el comportamiento del chico.

—Escucha "Deku"—hizo énfasis en el nombre—tal vez esa zorra haya cambia el significado, pero que no se te olvide que siempre serás un maldito nerd que no es capaz de hacer nada—llevó su mano hasta el hombro de Deku, y lo apretó fuertemente, haciendo que este se alarmara.

Katsuki vio como el joven temblaba, y eso lo estaba enojando, ¿Por qué con él sentía miedo y con Uraraka se mostraba avergonzado?. Le dio un golpe a la pared con su puño haciendo que este sangrara, Midoriya se asustó al pensar que Bakugou lo golpearía, y como reacción cerró sus ojos. Estando así estaba tan indefenso, y como Bakugou aun permanecía cerca de él, podía sentir su aliento, estaba tan cerca de esos labios. El chico sonrió ante la idea que se le había cruzado en esos momentos. Levantó el mentón de Deku haciendo que este lo viera directamente a los ojos, y sin pensarlo más, le dio un beso. Midoriya trataba de alejarlo con sus manos; pero Bakugou hacía más intenso el beso e introdujo su lengua. Midoriya se horrorizó ante tal acción, Bakugou no tenía piedad. Midoriya sentía como esa lengua se entrelazaba con la suya, no lo resistía más, sentía desfallecer su cuerpo, y lentamente se estaba quedando sin aliento.

—Sera mejor que elijas otro nombre, porque solo yo tengo el derecho de llamarte "Deku"—Midoriya cayó de rodillas, estaba sonrojado y con lágrimas en sus ojos, aun no asimilaba que Bakugou lo hubiese besado.

Bakugou relamió sus labios en modo de satisfacción, y después de lograr su cometido se marchó del lugar dejando a Midoriya desconcertado.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado… Debo confesar que hay momentos en que Bakugou se gana mi odio; pero aun así lo amo al maldito. Otra cosa que debo confesar es el hecho de que también Shippeo el TodorokixDeku, también amo esta pareja, tal vez más adelante escriba algo de ellos.**_


End file.
